Secret Santa
by Unbowed-Unbent-Unbroken
Summary: John gets Olivia for a Secret Santa this year


John Munch and Olivia Benson were partners for the latest case, together they walked down the street, John explaining his latest conspiracy theory. Olivia suddenly stopped in her tracks; John continued walking until he noticed she wasn't walking in sync with him anymore. Turning around he saw her looking through the glass of a jewelry store.

"Liv..." he said walking to meet her. He too looking through the glass.

"My mom had one just like that" she explained, pointing at the ring inside the display case.

"It's beautiful" John said.

"She use to let me wear it. It was always too big" she smiled at the memory. "She was going to give it to me when I was older...but I lost it. She was so angry" Olivia's expression changed to sadness as she told John what had happened. "Let's go" she said walking away.

John took a quick look at the ring before jogging to catch up with Olivia.

_Special Victims Unit Squad Room_

"Okay people" Captain Cragen said walking out of his office. "As you all know Christmas is in two weeks, which gives you that long to find your secret Santa a gift. I have the names in here, everyone must pick one. Huang, Warner and Novak are included and they will pick names as soon as they arrive" Cragen explained as he walked up to Elliot and stuck out the hat that contained the names. Elliot put his hand in and chose a name from the hat. Unfolding it he read the name and stuck it in his pocket. Cragen then moved to Olivia, who did the same as Elliot. John was next, praying for the one name that he wanted. He unfolded the name and read it smiling at how lucky he was. For he got the person he wanted.

_The next day_

John had left work early, in order to make it to the jewelry store. Walking up to the glass case he looked for the perfect gift. He smiled widely as he found it. Looking up at the jeweler he asked for assistance.

"I'd like that ring please" he said pointing to the ring from behind the glass, his shadow hovering about it. The jeweler smiled and took it out of the case.

"She's going to love it" John smiled.

"Yeah she is" pulling out his wallet he paid for the gift, still smiling like a fool.

_Apartment of John Munch_

John sat on the floor, carefully cutting a straight line through the colorful wrapping paper. Pulling the box on the paper, he carefully folded up the edges, wrapping the box inside. John wanted everything to be perfect, from the present to the bow that he was now placing on top of the wrapped box. Taking the black pen from beside him he wrote on the card:

_To: Olivia_

_From: Secret Santa_

Placing it on his bedside table he crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

_Special Victims Unit- Christmas Eve_

"Okay people. Since we aren't working Christmas, the secret Santa gifts will be handed out now" Cragen said, once again coming out of his office. His four detectives, Huang, Warner and Novak were all around the tree looking like children, waiting for their father to hand out the Christmas presents. Cragen picked up the first present and read the name out loud.

"Melinda" Warner smiled and reaching out for the gift, she said thank you and started to tare at the paper. Everyone watched her until the next name was called. "Elliot" Elliot too smiled and said thank you and the same thing until Cragen picked up the last gift and reading it. "Olivia" John stopped what he was doing and watched as she pulled off the wrapping paper and then taking the lid off the box. He also watched as her eyes widened as she saw what was inside.

"Oh my God" Olivia said as she took out the ring. By now everyone had stopped what they were doing and were looking at Olivia. Looking up Olivia looked at everyone and her eye caught John's. Slipping the ring on she walked over to him and to everyones surprise she kissed him. The men were looking at the two kissing in disgust, but Casey and Melinda were smiling in awe. When she pulled back she whispered into John's ear

"Thank you" John smiled and whispered back to her

"Merry Christmas"


End file.
